Stella: Famous Fashion Designer (BEING REWRITTEN)
by MyAmazStories
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN AND MOVED. My apologies, but I've grown so much as a writer, I know I can do a much better and likable rewrite. I'll upload more often too. Keep your eye out for the new version! -MyAmazStories
1. 1

**Stella's POV**

I wake up to another beautiful morning with my cousin screaming at me to wake up.

"STELLA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he screams for the 10th time.

"GOD SKY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY I HEAR YOU!" I scream back.

We have our first day of school today, oh great. Another giant crowd of paparazzi to come and torture me. I am a world famous fashion designer that is now living in New York with my super annoying cousin that insisted to come live with us. Well, he told me it was because his parents were always working now and he wanted company. Also because my parents wanted him to come anyway for 'protection'. His parents are the king and queen of Eraklyon, while I am the princess of Solaria, and both worlds are from the magical dimension. So yeah I am a fairy. You might ask if you are a fairy, what are you doing in New York? Well, I came to the non-magical dimension so I could share my great fashion sense with the world, and I have just started a non online store in New York. Me and Sky are both 17 years old by the way.

"Stella! Are you ready?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, ready to go" I reply.

We both get in the car and Sky drives us to our new high school. Sky notices a little tear escape my eye as I glance up at the school.

"Hey, I know you will miss Alfea, and I will miss Red Fountain but, I know that the school will love you." Sky says to comfort me. He is right though, I will miss the magic dimension. I am here for a reason, nothing can beat fashion.

"You're right Sky," I sigh. "I know I will be loved." I smirk. I knew he knew I was be sarcastic. "Race you!"

"It's on!" He yells as we both run to school.

Hello, my new world.


	2. 2

**Stella's POV**

"We don't have any classes together!" Sky exclaimed.

"So?" I say rolling my eyes. "Why would it matter?"

"I don't know I just," Sky just sighs. "Your right, you are not the cousin I used to know that always got in trouble." He smirks at me.

"Hey!" I punch him playfully.

"Well, see you later"

"Bye!" I say as he walks away.

Now to find the English classroom. As I am walking, girl with dark skin and dark brown hair comes up to me.

"Hi. My name is Aisha. Are you new?" Aisha says.

"Yeah, I am looking for english classroom 2."

"Oh, here follow me." She leads me to my first period class.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, the name is Stella"I say to her as she leaves

"Nice meeting you Stella, see you around," I walk into the classroom.

"Um hi. I'm Stella. Is this english classroom 2?" I hear the class talking to themselves and then a girl shouts out "OMG is that STELLA SOLARIA as in the fashion designer?"

"yeah, that's me" I say. Almost all the girls run up to me and some boys to and everybody starts to ask me questions.

"OMG Stella why are you at our school? You could totally go to a private school."

"Could I have your autograph?"

"When is your newest design coming out?"

"Stella, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you here at this school?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Give the girl some space!" the teacher yells. Everybody went back to their seats and then the teacher continued talking. "why hello Stella, I can see that you are quite popular here. My name is Miss Rosemary and you can take a seat next to Mitzi in the back there."

"uh ok," I am still a little traumatized from all the classmates running up to me. I should be used to it but i'm not. I go down and sit next to the girl Mitzi.

"Hi!" I greet her warmly.

"ugh, so you are the fashion designer huh? Well don't even think about being more popular than me and my friends." She says. Well, that's one way to greet a celebrity. I can already tell that things are not going to be perfect here.

"Nice meeting you too" I mumble as I sit down.

 **LUNCH BREAK**

I look around and see Sky sitting at a table with a bunch of boys. Whatever, I guess I can go find Aisha. I look around and see her waving to me. Then I walk over to her table.

"Hi Stella, do you want to sit with us?" Aisha says. She is sitting with 4 other girls.

"Sure!" I reply.

"Hi, you must be Stella, the fashion designer? Well I am a huge fan of yours but, I can tell that you don't really like paparazzi. I'm Bloom." Bloom and long red hair and is wearing one of my designs, a light blue one.

"Yeah, I can tell you are a fan because you are wearing my design!" She giggles at my comment.

"I'm Musa," a girl with long blue pigtails says. "i'm going to grab some food, be right back." As she walks away some random girl bumps into her.

The girl yells at Musa, "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Apparently Musa doesn't like that and yells back, " RIGHT BACK AT YOU BITCH!"

"ugh how many times to I have to tell that girl to watch her language? I'm Flora," Flora has light brown hair and tannish skin.

"I am Tecna. Nice to meet you." Tecna has short hot pink hair and has light skin. She is also wearing one of my designs. (season 5 non fairy look)

"Hey, why don't we hang out today?" Aisha suggest.

"I am cool with that, but not at my house. My cousin lives with me."

"Hey, we could meet at my house." Bloom says. "does 5 work for all of you?"

"Great!" I say as the bell rings.

"I'll text you my adress Stella" Bloom says as we all run off to class.

I have math next. My worse subject. As I enter the classroom I see that the only spot left is next to a really hot brunette.

"Hi," I say as I sit down. Gosh, he is really cute.

"Ah you must be Stella, the new kid that is a famous designer. I'm Brandon." He greets me. Wow, I am REALLY known.

"Nice to meet you Brandon. Hey didn't I see you hanging out with Sky?"I ask.

"You know Sky?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sky's my cousin," I say then look down at the math packet. "Would you mind helping me. I REALLY don't get this," I am not saying this to get him to help me because I think he is cute, i mean he is cute but I am REALLY bad at math.

School ended and I went home with Sky and later tonight I will be going to Bloom's house.

 **YAY i finished chapter 2! I hope you guys like it, I am new to writing so…**

 **Thanks for all the reviews in chapter one! I was really excited! It is longer than the 1st chapter so do you guys like longer or shorter chapters. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I know that it will be longer than 10 chapters. I personally like longer stories. But anyways Thanks!**

 **Don't forget to review! Gives me your perspective**

 **-MyAmazStories :)**


	3. 3

**In this story, some of the characters are 'magical' and they are not in the winx club movies/episodes.**

 **Brandon's POV**

I was walking home thinking of today's events. I mean Stella Solaria THE fashion designer is going to the school I go to. I don't think Mitzi likes her though. I don't know, I didn't expect her to be that kind and sweet, I thought she some kind of rude slut like Mitzi. I mean the ONLY reason why I am dating Mitzi is that she is a fairy and she threatened to kill me. Stella though, she wasn't like the others, she was different. Not like Diaspro's Crew. But I can sense something magical about her. I guess I can try talking to her tomorrow.

 **Stella's POV**

"SKY! I'M GOING TO A FRIENDS HOUSE! I'LL SEE YOU LATER" I yell before walking out the door. Well, that will leave him confused. I drive over to Bloom's house using the address she texted me. I knock on the door. Bloom opens the door.

"Come on in. Make yourself comfortable" She says as I walk into her house. "You can sit on that beanbag if you want" she suggest.

"Ok. Thanks" I say as I sit down on the beanbag. I see that all the other girls are already here. "Am I late?" Oops. didn't mean to say that out loud.

"No your fine, in fact I think everybody was just early," she answers with a smile.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?" Flora suggest.

"yeah, that's a great idea! I'll go make some popcorn." As Bloom is leaving the room she turns off the lights and it is really dark. Then someone goes and picks a movie called 'The Notebook'. Bloom brings back some popcorn, and we all start watching.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"Wow, that was beautiful," I said, with tears slowly dripping down my cheek. So romantic. Then my phone started ringing. "Oh, it's my cousin. I'll be right back. I walk out of the room and answer the call.

( _Italics are Sky_ , normal is Stella)

" _Stella, where are you?"_

"I am at a friends house. What do you want"

" _Your father wanted to know if you are doing alright,"_

"Well tell him I am doing great and having a lot of fun,"

" _Ok fine but are you having dinner there or at home?"_

"Just a minute i'll ask the girls" I cover up the phone and ask the girls if I am having dinner at there house and they say yes."Yeah, they said I am staying here for dinner. I will be home at like 9 ok?"

" _Fine, as long as I can have my friends over tomorrow"_

"Sure fine whatever" I say as I hang up. "what's for dinner?" I ask the girls.

"How about the Magic cafe?" Bloom suggest. "I can get pickup."

"Well, I have not lived in New York for very long and I don't know all the restaurants so sure!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aisha punch Bloom and whisper something to her. I shrugged it off. They have been friends for longer and lived here longer.

"Bloom, since this is your house, why don't I go get the food so you can watch over the house." Aisha makes a good point.

"Alright but don't take to long, I am starving!" Bloom agrees to stay here while Aisha goes and gets the food. I did know a place call Magix Cafe when I was in the magical Dimension.

 **Aisha leaves to go get food**

"So what are we going to do until she comes back? Also, where is The Magic Cafe? I might want to go to it sometime," I ask, curious of this cafe.

"Well, we call it the magic cafe, I don't actually know its real name. Also, if the line is long there, our food could be a while," Bloom tells me.

"Ugh, why did we choose a place that could take a long time! I am hungry!" Musa complains. I do agree with her though, I am pretty hungry myself.

"So, Stella, do you have your new line coming out soon?" Bloom asks curiously.

"Yeah in fact, I am going to be finish it when my cousin's friends come over tomorrow. You guys might get a first look!" They all squeal as I say that. I guess they are big fans. We talked for a while and they told me about some great places to eat and some nice places to check out in New York. Then Aisha comes back with food.

"YAS FOOD!" Me and Musa both yell at the same time. We both giggle then dive into our food. This actually tastes like the Magix cafe. Could they be…? No that's impossible. I have not known anyone else who would do that besides me and Sky. We all finished our meals and I start heading home after saying goodbye. It is now about 10 so Sky might get a little mad. Well whatever. I quickly run upstairs and get ready for bed and then go to sleep listening to music.

 **Nice way to fall asleep. Sorry it didn't come out sooner and sorry its not very long. I kept rethinking some of the chapter. The next chapter won't actually be a chapter, I just want to give you guys a background on everything that is happening just in case someone doesn't quite get it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **-MyAmazStories**


	4. 4

**Hey guys! So as I said before, this is kind of a review chapter to make it clear what is going on. Well, the parts that you need to know at least ;)**

 **Diaspro's Crew is made up of all faires as Brandon says, and Diaspro, Mitzi and the girl Musa bumped into are all part of Diaspro's Crew. The girl Musa bumped into, well you can't know her identity yet, but it is very important. As he says, Brandon is only dating Mitzi because she threatened to kill him. Only Sky is a specialists in the story just some information. The girls may or may not be fairies. Stella is a fairy but doesn't know about Diaspro's Crew being fairies only the readers do because of Brandon's POV. There are 6 characters in Diaspro's Crew along with all of the 6 "winx" girls and 6 specialists so bonds are going to get tightened and maybe even new enemies will form.**

 **And for all the people who kept saying Bloom and Sky, this is mainly a Stella and Brandon story so most of the action will happen around those characters. There will be some Bloom and Sky action and some action for all the rest of the pairs. But most action will be targeted around Stella and Brandon. It might go to someone else's POV but I am not sure yet. Readers may know more about the story than the characters so don't get mad or something about it. Hopefully I have solved any confusion if there was any! If you have an idea about who the mysterious girl that musa bumped into, don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **Chapter 4 is on its way, don't worry!**

 **-MyAmazStories**


	5. 5

**Stella's POV**

I wake up at Sky yelling at me again. "SKY I'M UP! STOP YELLING!" I get all ready for school and tell Sky to hurry up. After we are all ready, Sky drives us to school and school begins. Oh yeah, I have 1st period class with Mitzi. This is going to be interesting.

"Good morning Miss Rosemary," I say as I walk in giving her a cheerful grin as I go take my seat next to Mitzi.

"Ugh it's you" She complains.

"Good morning to you to Mitzi," I mumble causing her to growl in annoyance.

"You better stay away from my Brandon!" she whisper yells to me.

"And why would I do that?" I ask curious of why she would say that.

"You just don't know what I can do" she says with a smirk. Well I am a fairy, so I think I could manage her 'horrible scary thing'. I accidentally let out a giggle thinking about what she might do the me and what I could do to her.

"Is my lesson funny to you?" Miss Rosemary asks.

"No, sorry," I say as she goes back to teaching.

School continues as normal and Musa yells at that girl again, I have to ask her name sometime. Classes are boring like always and the day pretty much went by in a blur. After school, Sky did say his friends were coming over so I was going to stay in my room while they were here.

 **AFTER SCHOOL WHEN THE BOYS COME OVER**

I heard the boys come in so I went to my room and worked on my fashion designs. After about an hour, my door opened. It was Brandon. "Hey, Stella," he says walking into my room and taking a seat on my couch.

"Um, Hi? Won't Mitzi be mad of you talking to me?" I ask remember are little conversation earlier. His mouth goes into a straight line. He must not like Mitzi that much. But he is dating her! If he doesn't like her then why doesn't he break up with her?

"If you don't like her, why don't you break up with her?" I tell him.

"Stella, if I could break up with her, I would."

"Then why don't you?"

"She… threatened me. If I were to break up with her, it wouldn't be good for my part."

"Brandon, what could she possibly do that is that bad?"

"Well, she could…"

"Brandon?"

"Nevermind. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"I actually believe in a _lot_ of things some people might not believe in."

"Stella, do you believe in fairies?"

I stiffen.

"See I knew it. Then you wouldn't believe me when I say Mitzi's a fairy, and she threatened to kill me if I broke up with her."

"So she is a fairy?"

"Yes. She also took away my memory. I'm pretty sure I lived in some magical dimension."

"Well for one, now that I've been so close to you for a little while, I can definitely sense some dark magic around you."

"Really? Wait, your a-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I'm a fairy, and I think I may be able to restore your memory and break Mitzi's spell."

"Stella! You have no idea how much I would appreciate that!"

"It'll be no problem." I focus my energy on removing the dark magic off of Brandon, and the recovery spell quickly finishes as soon as my annoying cousin starts yelling at me.

"STELLA! ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH BRANDON? I KNOW HE MIGHT BE HOT, BUT HE IS OVER TO HANG WITH ME, NOT YOU!" His voice echoes down the hallway.

"SKY BE QUIET!" I yell back. Brandon chuckles at our little fight.

"I best be going now, don't want to get into more trouble with him. SKY! I'M GOING FOR A WALK. I SWEAR IF YOU DO ONE THING TO MY STUFF, YOU'LL DIE IN YOUR SLEEP!" Brandon burst out laughing behind me, and I can hear the guys in the living room dieing of laughter. I walk into the hallway, and catch a glance of a bunch of teenagers on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sky smirks from down the hallway. I smirk back, and walk out the door, hearing one of the guys saying to Sky, "Man, Sky, your cousin is hilarious." I pull out my iPod, and start walking down the sidewalk, one thought covering my mind. Is there more than meets the eye at this school?

 **Alright. So if you didn't read this chapter before, you can ignore this. But if you have already read this chapter before, I have changed it. Sorry I have been absent for so long, just been busy. But I won't ever quit this story, I love Stella's and Sky's relationship XD. I have changed this chapter, and I plan to change some later chapters too, but the chapters before this are all good. ;)**

 **Love ya'll**

 **-MyAmazStories**


	6. 6

**Sorry, I realized I rushed a little bit in chapter 4 even before I read the reviews. I was kind of rushing, and it showed up in my story. Just wanted to get that chapter out there, because school can slow down chapters quite a bit. I am working on two stories at the moment btw. Also,**

 **Stella's POV**

"OH MY FREAKING GOD SKY!" I yell after he pours ice cold water on me after I wouldn't wake up for 30 minutes. Hey, it takes me FOREVER to get out of bed ok?

"Next time get up" he tells me leaving my room. Ugh. Well, I get ready for school and then me and Sky, drive to school. I see Musa and catch up to her just before Mitzi walks by and whispers to me "Stay away from my Brandon. Just because he broke up with me doesn't mean that you can date him."

"Actually Mitzi it kind of does mean Stella can date him," Musa says. I swear, she has some kind of advanced hearing because Mitzi definitely whispered that. After that comment, she turns red in anger and storms off. Me and Musa giggle when she yells at some kid, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT?!" Wow, she is mad.

 **LUNCH BREAK**

I see Musa red in the face. "Musa, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I don't know, it's just Darcy is over there completely acting like a slut kissing Riven and all that. He doesn't even like her!"

"oooh is someone jealous?"

"Yeah sure I am jealous," she says sarcastically. Then she walks up to Riven and asks him out. The whole room gasps. Riven says yes and pushes Darcy away, then Darcy starts yelling at Musa. "UGH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I WAS KISSING HIM!" Darcy tries to punch him but then Musa stops her with… MAGIC?! "BITCH LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screams and Darcy punches Musa, but just at the moment when the teachers walk in.

"Darcy, you get detention!"

"SCREW YOU TEACHERS. I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT THIS DAMN SCHOOL." She yells back. OK… Then the teachers grab her and bring her to the principal's office. Then Riven starts kissing Musa.

I then tell the girls I am going to go for a little walk because, I realized I left my phone in English. I know, it is a stupid thing to do. As I walking out, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Brandon following me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi, what do you want?" I say as I look down. He stops me and stands in front of me and lifts my chin up.

"Stella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks as I gasp.

"You're not pranking me right?" I ask making sure this isn't some prank.

"If I was pranking you, it wouldn't be asking you out," he says with a smirk. He is right, I don't think asking people out is much of a prank. Though, I was asked out on a dare earlier this summer…

"For the time you have been here, I thought that you were the most amazing person, and when you broke the spell, that was hiding my memories, I remember that I met you before, when I was going home to take care of my family, I remember you Stella, in fairy form," he says slowly in this soft caring voice.

"I have changed since then you do know that right? I now have my Sirenix now," I tell him. He looked a bit shocked. "Yeah, I know, fairies haven't got Sirenix for a long time now and I suddenly have it," I say as I giggle. Just then, Mitzi walks by and starts kissing Brandon.

"Ew Mitzi get off!" Brandon yells.

"Mitzi, he is MY boyfriend so back off!" I tell her.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DUMPED ME FOR? THIS UGLY BITCH?" She yells.

"SHE ISN'T SOME UGLY BITCH LIKE YOU!" Brandon yells back at her. "AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT USE MAGIC!" Mitzi then storms off.

"Ooh, I like that bad boy in there," I say as he turns a bit pink.

"Can we like not mention that to anyone?" he asks me as I nod. Then he goes back to the cafeteria and I go get my phone out of english.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Nothing much has happened. I am still with Brandon, I also found out that the girls are fairies and that was already a bit expected since Musa used magic that one day. The drama has died down a bit because Diaspro's crew hit a 5 month vacation so nothing much has happened here. Though I am 18 now, so is Sky but we didn't celebrate our birthday's because everyone thought we were already 18. I do hope something interesting happens soon though.

 **YAY! Oh and don't worry… things will get very interesting soon… Anyway, I am trying to update as much as possible, or at least write as much as possible, but I do have school so don't expect it like every day or something. I will try to get at least one chapter done a week though. If I do any rushing, it shows up in my story...SORRY for that! Don't forget to review!**

 **Love Y'all**

 **MyAmazStories**


	7. Update!

**A/N Hello everyone! So, I'm actually back, and I know that many loved my story, but I really want to rewrite it. This one will have longer chapters, and hopefully be written a lot smoother, without the huge jumps in the plot. And it will also stick with more of my idea of Stella being a fashion designer. Still mostly a Stella x Brandon story, with the other main ships, I'll just rewrite it better in a way that's hopefully more desirable to read. Keep your eye out for the rewrite, and I'll see you there!**

 **-MyAmazStories**


End file.
